1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray diagnostic installation for producing images for dental diagnostics, and in particular to such an installation of the type suitable for producing x-ray images of a patient's skull.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental x-ray diagnostic installations are disclosed, for example, in European Application 0 229 308 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,372. Such installations include a rotary unit movable around the patient's head and at which an x-ray source and an x-ray pick-up unit are held diametrically opposite one another. In these known installations, the rotary unit is annularly fashioned and is mounted so as to be height-adjustable on an upright column. The rotary unit contains a rotatable part at which the radiation source and pick-up unit (film cassette) are held and contains a carrier part is fixed relative thereto, which is height-adjustable at column and which is also hinged pivotably around a point deviating from the center of rotation. The installation further contains a positioning unit that fixes the patient's head in a reproducible way in a known manner and which is usually composed of a skull holder that fixes the forehead and temples of the patient and which has a bite-down part or a chin support.